damonologiefandomcom-20200214-history
Aogiri Tree
Aogiri Tree ( , Chinese Parasol Tree), also known as the Children of Disaster, was a terrorist organization in Dämonologie. They actively combated the Tatsuyama Village, inflicting heavy casualties on them. In recent years, the organization had grown in power, becoming a large threat to the growing alliances between the mythologies, and developed a notorious reputation among Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and more. The Aogiri Tree consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans (who are descendants or reincarnations of legendary/mythological and historical heroes), Vampires, Dragons, Youkai, a few (unfallen) Angels, and even some Gods. History Originally founded with the purpose to create an opposing force to the growing alliances of mythologies, the Aogiri Tree was built as a cooperation between the Fallen Angels Satanael and Gadreel, the Alchemist October and the Wizards of Oz. At some point, it was handed to Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity, who had the sole purpose of removing the Greater Red, one of the most powerful Dragons in existence known as the True Dragon, out of the Null-Void. Summary The Aogiri Tree first appeared in Volume 4, introducing themselves to the world and attacking the leaders of the Christian religion's Three Factions. Shortly after that, the Aogiri Tree began to start many terrorist attacks, such as assassinating several VIPs during Sherlock's Rating Game against Reinhardt, kidnapping the Youkai leader, Yasaka, and committing many other atrocious acts. In Volume 15, the Hero Faction betrayed their leader Ophis after Sou Sou, the leader of the Hero Faction, sided with Nergal, the Mesopotamia God of the Underworld, and used Samael to steal most of her powers under the intention of creating another Ophis. This has resulted in the latter remaining in a presumed powerless state. However, Ophis released her powers in the form of snakes before Sou Sou came to steal her powers. As such, Ophis did not lose most of her powers. As of Volume 16, the Aogiri Tree's three largest factions were greatly weakened by the loss of their leaders and various members. This led Azazel and Asriel into speculating that the other factions of Aogiri Tree that had been lurking in the shadows, would soon arise and take action. In Volume 17, Suna Asmodeus revealed that there was someone who was trying to unify the remnants of the Old Maou Faction, Hero Faction, Romeo Faction, Sacred Beast Faction, and Magician Faction. In Volume 19, it is revealed that the Son of the Original Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, became the new leader of the Aogiri Tree. He planned to reach the other world by having Civic Apocalypse Beast 666 (Trihexa) fight the Apocalypse Inferno Dragon Greater Red. A new faction called Qlippoth was created and this faction planned to use the Twilight Graal and three fragments of the Original Holy Chalice to revive the Evil Dragons who are feared by every mythology. In Volume 22, 666 was successfully awakened when Rizevim and Daniel White, after their deaths, used their souls to awaken the beast and it, along with the Evil Dragons Apophis and Aži Dahāka and the Witch Clementine Rouge, who had betrayed Rizevim taking control of Qlippoth, set out to attack the mythologies. In Volume 25, the group of 666, the two Evil Dragons and witch leaders caused great destruction, almost completely decimating the Overworld, Grigori, Midgard, and Asgard, killing many Gods in the process and soon after, began attacking Europe and Japan in the Human World. The Aogiri Tree officially came to an end when Qlippoth was finally defeated in The Evil Dragon Campaign. Factions The Aogiri Tree was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos. Formerly led by Ophis who served as a figure head. Old Maou Faction The Old Maou Faction (旧魔王派, KyūmaŌ-ha) was the largest faction of the Aogiri Tree which consisted of the Devils and Daemons who were descendants of the original Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Mammon, and Leviathan. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 16. Hero Faction The Hero Faction (英雄派, Eiyū-ha) was the second-largest faction of the Aogiri Tree led by Sou Sou, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the one who betrayed Ophis. It was a faction of the Aogiri Tree that was allied with Nergal, the Mesopotamia God of the Underworld, and it was also one of the most dangerous faction of the Aogiri Tree due to its members being Relic, Holy-Demonic/Holy/Demon/Cursed Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 16. Sacred Beast Faction The Sacred Beast Faction '(神聖獣派, ''Shinsei-jū-ha) was the third-largest faction of the Aogiri Tree, formerly led by on of the Seven Great Dragon Kings, the Dancing Sun Dragon Quetzalcoatl. It was one of the most dangerous faction of the Aogiri Tree due to its members being mythical creatures such as Dragons, Sphinxes, Gorgons, Pegasus, etc, and people and other creatures who are half-mythical beast. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 22. Magician Faction/Nilrem Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed and was led by Daniel White. It was first introduced in Volume 4 where the Magicians of the faction attacked the peace talks between the Three Factions. In Volume 14, it was revealed that these Magicians were those who were expelled by the Magician's Council. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 22. * The faction had a stray group called '''Hexennacht with their only known member being Walburga who led her own group called Augusta. This group is the only known group that has not been disbanded. Romeo Faction The Romeo Faction '(ロミオ派, ''Romio-ha), was a faction of the Aogiri Tree, led by Arthur Shakespeare the descendent of William Shakespeare. Similar to the Hero Faction, the Romeo Faction consisted of both humans and half-humans but unlike the Hero Faction, not all members of the Romeo Faction were Relic, Holy-Demonic/Holy/Demon/Cursed Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction officially disbanded in Volume 22. Qlippoth '''Qlippoth (クリフォト, Kurifoto) was an organization that was under Rizevim Livan Lucifer, which had the main purpose to invade other world using the Evil Dragons. For that goal, they seeked to defeat Greater Red which protects the Null-Void by reviving the legendary beast, 666 (Trihexa). The Qlippoth was first known when Risevim reveals himself to be a part of the people experimenting on the Twilight Graal and Holy Chalice. He eventually transformed the Vampires of the Red Lotus, Pitch-Black and Cherry-Blossom Factions and Youkai of the Kyoto and Tokyo Factions into Evil Dragons to serve as his army. Rizevim later leads his army and successfully steals Hellsalem's Lot from the Netherworld, using Hellsalem's Lot as his base and a place to keep 666. Following the attack on the Overworld (again led by Rizevim due to mischief), Rizevim began to hasten his plans for reviving 666. After being beaten by Sherlock and killed by Alfard and Hayden Holmes, Rizevim uses his own soul to revive the 666 while Apophis, Aži Dahāka and Clementine betrayed Rizevim, taking over his place as the leaders of Qlippoth. Under the new leadership of the two Evil Dragons and witch, Qlippoth began to attack various places and myths causing havoc even in the Human world. Qlippoth, however, eventually met its end as an organization after both Apophis and Aži Dahāka were defeated in battle while 666 was sealed in the Isolation Barrier Field and Clementine was imprisoned. Known members of Qlippoth includes: Former Factions Weiß Team The 'Weiß Team '(ヴァイスチーム, Vu~aisuchīmu) was a special team of the Aogiri Tree led by Elizabeth White, the descendant of the Original Satan and the keeper of Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Weiß Team was not connected to any of the factions of the Aogiri Tree and acted independently. Trivia * Qlippoth was named after the same name of the representation of evil or impure spiritual forces in Jewish mysticism, the polar opposites of the holy Sefirot. Category:Groups Category:Terminology Category:Aogiri Tree